A New Beginning
by LilNecro
Summary: 15 year olds Lily and Xavier have been on the run for 2 years after escaping Dr. Davidoff's basement lab. They wont be on the run much longer when they meet Chloe and the gang. First Fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily pov

I bolt up into sitting position when I feel a jolt of energy hit my side. I yelp and turn to see who my assailant was, my hand glowing with energy. All I saw was a tall boy with black hair that covered his shiny copper eyes, which were closed as he shook with laughter. Xavier, the boy who has been trying to protect me since we escaped from Davidoff's basement lab. I let the venom seep into my voice when I say," I will get you back and you know it."

This time he is brought to his knees from laughter. I roll my eyes and realize that the sun's rays are shining through the trees' branches of the forest we had decided to spend the night in. I look at him and say" You should have woken me, I would have taken watch."

He nods, then speaking softly he says" You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh whatever, Xavier. I am not stupid. I know you think you are protecting me by always taking watch," I say as I send a small bolt of energy at him, which hit him in the stomach.

"Ouch," he says mockingly as he rubs his stomach.

Rolling my eyes once more, I stand up and stretch. I look down at my too-short jeans and sigh. Xavier looks up with a worried expression, I just shake my head. Lifting my shirt to look at the bruise I already know is forming. It was already taking a purple color. Xavier saw my face even though my hair swept in front of my face when I looked down. He immediately stood up and gave me a hug. He whispered," I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I thought it would be funny. Please don't be mad."

He kept repeating it until I wrapped my arms around him and gave a tight squeeze before I pulled myself out of his arms and started packing up the small blanket we had bought a while ago and slipped it into the black backpack we had found in Davidoff's house the day we escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

That was 2 years ago and ever sense then we had been on the run, eating what we scavenged in the woods, sleeping in clearings we found while we traveled. Neither of us knew if we had family out there, neither of us really caring. We where enough company for the time being. Xavier was my best friend, always teasing and joking, I might have feelings for him, but I was sure he didn't for me. We were the same age, 15. His birthday being celebrated four months before mine. I had dark blonde hair and ivy green eyes. Xavier jokes that I should have been named Poison Ivy instead of Lily.

I looked around then, waiting for Xavier to say which direction we were taking. We had been in these woods for a while, I knew Xavier had plan, but he wasn't telling me, and I was not going to ask. I was getting anxious now, we had no clue if we were being followed or not, just that we had to keep moving or we might get caught. I heard him walking behind me and turned…only to see he was walking away from me towards the woods. I sighed and hoisted up the backpacks. Judging by the sun, it was almost 10 o' clock, we were getting a late start. _We must be close _I thought as I jogged towards him.

When I reached him, I couldn't keep my questions in any longer. I walked in front of him and spun around, hands on hips, chin jutting out in defiance. Xavier gave me one look, and his shoulders slumped in defeat knowing he wouldn't be able to keep this plan a secret any longer. He turns and walks to a try and leans his back against it.

"I can't believe you haven't asked yet" he says quietly.

Knowing I was going to get him to talk, I walked over and sat at the ground in front of his feet. I leaned against his legs and looked up, "I wanted to give you the chance to tell me yourself," I say looking down at my lap.

"We are going to the highway" he says in a rush. He moves one of his legs out from behind my back, which was definitely a bad idea.

My head moves back so quickly that I smack it against the tree and whimper as the pain quickly worsens. Xavier moves out from behind me slowly and kneels down so he is looking me in the face. He tilts my head down softly to check my head for scratches, and when he touches the spot, I whimper again and he moves his hand back. I lift my head to look up at him. I can tell by the look on his face that he feels guilty, so I try to smile, failing miserably, and ask, "How bad is it?"

He looks at the grounds and says," There will most likely be a lump and you are going to need rest."

I snort at this and say" No. We are making it to the highway today if it kills me."

Wrong choice of words. Xavier looks up from the ground and says," I will not let in kill you; I won't let anything kill you."

I just sigh and say," We are going, no matter what."

Xavier nods and stands.

* * *

**Alright guys I am going to try to update every week, but I am starting school next week and so it might get harder for me to update**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh jeez guys sorry I gots grounded so this a day late ,but for now back to the story...**

Chapter 3

He backs up a little and then offers me his hand, which I take gratefully. I start walking, but when I don't hear him behind me, I turned to see him standing there, staring at me with a weird look in his eye. He starts walking towards me, slowly like he is afraid if he goes to fast the ground underneath us would cave in. When he finally stands in front of me, he reaches and puts his hands on my hips and slowly pulls me to him. I felt warms spread through me as he kept his hand on my waist.

I stand there, completely frozen, not having a clue as to what to do. When he looks me in the eye, I see something there, lying just behind his copper colored eyes, something I had never seen before. He glances down at my lips, then back up to my eyes. This time I knew the look; the look was one of pleading, no, begging. Begging for what though? Then it hit me. Xavier wanted to kiss me? He had never showed interested before, so why now? Had he always felt like this? Why had he never told me?

He must have seen the look on my face because he started to pull back. I didn't want him to, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently to his. It was only a second long kiss, but there was a spark.

When I pull away, I feel my face heat up and know I must resemble a ripe looks down at me and laughs, I laughed too, I couldn't help myself. It's then that I realize his arms are still around my waist and I try to pull back but he tightens his grip. I smile up at him and say "I thought we had somewhere to be."

He just nods and slips his arms away and I instantly miss the warmth of his touch. I reach out and grab his hand.

* * *

**Was that too fast? I think it might be, but cant change the past. It's short too...this was part of the last chapter but I decided to separate them into different sections.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is our favorite little necro! **

**Also: I have been forgeting to say this ,but I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS! *goes and cries in dark room***

Chapter 2

Chloe pov

We were all piled in Kit's van. Kit and Aunt Lauren in the front, Simon and Tori in the middle, and Derek and me in the last row. I was leaning against Derek's side, his arm over my shoulders. Aunt Lauren kept looking back at us as if to make sure we weren't doing anything. We were driving on the highway, the clock on the radio telling us it was almost noon when Derek tensed and said" Dad stop the van."

Kit looked in the mirror at him for a moment then nodded and pulled the van over. Derek got out of the van, looked in and said" No one gets out."

He then turned around and started walking down the shoulder. Everyone turned to look at me when I took off my seatbelt, but I just said, "When have I ever listened to him?"

They all laughed uneasily. I got out of the car and started walking in the direction Derek walked in. When I heard someone yell I started to run. I finally got in sight of what my guess is why Derek tensed, all I saw was Derek straddling a girl who looked to be about the same age as me. She was squirming and shouting for someone named Xavier. I ran toward Derek and stopped beside him. Placing my hand on his shoulder I said," Derek, what are you doing?"

The girl kept shouting and squirming. I looked down at her and realized it must have been a long time sense she had a decent meal and shower. Her clothes where too small and very dirty. Her hair was very long and had a lot of dirt in it. You could see she would be a pretty girl when she was fed and cleaned, and I couldn't help but feel pity for the poor girl.

"….us" Derek said. I look at him, confused and said" What?"

"She is supernatural," he said," but she is also different."

"Derek, I am sure that you are driving a lot of attention to us. Would you mind getting off of her, so we could talk to her?" I ask leaning down closer to his ear as I did so.

He considered it for a moment, and then got off the girl. She laid there for a moment, catching her breath. Then she sat up and slowly stood, when she was standing you could see she was tall, and her jeans where several inches too short. She looked around her, like she was looking for someone. When she didn't see who she was looking for, she looked at Derek and let her anger carry into her voice when she said," What do you want? Huh? What was so damn important that you had to tackle me?"

Derek looked at her, as though he couldn't believe she had just said that. He shook his head and said," We were driving passed, and I smelled you, and thought you were trouble, along with the friend you where with."

She shifted uncomfortably when he mentioned whoever she was with. She looked back at the woods and then back at us, as if judging the distance between us and the forest. She turned toward the forest, then back to us. Sighing she sits down on the ground, pulls her knee up to her chest, then rests her head against them. Derek looks at me, then to the girl. He walks closer to me, protectively. I look up at him, and he must have known what I was about to say because as soon as I opened my mouth to tell him my idea, he shook his head and said," No Chloe, absolutely not. We are not going to take her with us."

I widened my eyes and gave him my puppy dog look. He looked at me for a moment then turned around and said," I don't trust her. She isn't normal."

** She AINT NORMAL! lol sorry guys I am so hyper. I am open to judgments! Please I beg of you! Tell me what you thing so far! I know this is early but I couldn't resist. Okay I gots to go**


	5. Author's note

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. I got grounded and then had school stuff and then I was sick. I probibly wont be able to update the story for a little bit longer but I have the next like 3 chapters written down... I just have to find time to get them typed. SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay guys. So so so so so so sorry for theabsence. Ummm. No real excuce other than I am a really slow typer. **

**Disclaimer: I hate saying this, but I dont own Darkest Powers or the characters, except Lily and Xavier, they are the creations of my craziness.**

Chapter 5

"Derek _we _aren't normal!" I yell. I didn't mean too, but he was really starting to aggravate me. He looked down at me, surprised that I had yelled at him, a very uncommon thing. We both turned when we heard a noise behind us, one that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Sitting there, trying unsuccessfully to cover up her laughter was the girl. She looked up to see us looking at her, and said in a small voice," What? The look on his face was priceless."

I heard Derek say," Yes, I bet my face is hilarious."

She looked at me, then at Derek, and then the space, or lack of it, between us. She gave a small smile. When she spoke her voice was soft," You two are so good together."

Lily pov

They where a cute couple. Unfortunately I was _not_ going to leave with them, no matter what the girl said. Not without Xavier, that is. Xavier is everything to me, and I wouldn't leave him behind for the world. He had left to look in the woods for berries to eat. Xavier had left about 20 minutes before the tall, strong boy, a werewolf would be my guess, had grabbed me when I was pacing. I was tuning out the couples conversation after I told them they where cute together. The girl blushed brightly and the boy, Derek I believe, glared at me. Derek moved them farther away from me, but I could still hear them if I wanted. I started listening again once I remembered that they could probably kill me if they deemed me of no use to them.

The first thing I hear is "Fine. We can take her to Dad. Let him decide if she comes with us," the boy said, obviously mad he had let himself be won over.

"No," I didn't realize I had spoken until they turned to look at me, "I won't be leaving this spot until Xavier is back."

I probably shouldn't have said his name, but I didn't care if they knew his name as long as they did not make me leave without him. The girl walks slowly towards me, palms up as if walking towards a wild animal. I roll my eyes and stood. She took that as a sign that I wasn't going to attack her and quickened her pace. When she stood in front of me, she said in a clear voice," Name's Chloe. I'm a necromancer. I am 15, though I don't look it"

"Chloe!" Derek hissed," What do you think you are doing!?"

"Being polite," she said without turning around," that is Derek. Sorry about earlier, he is very overprotective."

I nodded and shrugged," It's in his genes. Name's Lily. Witch. 15."

"How long have you been on the run?" she asks softly.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it without Xavier," I say simply.

Derek walks over and says," How did you know being protective was in my genes?"

I sigh and tilt my head, listening for Xavier's footsteps. There where footsteps coming, but not his.

"Someone is coming," I say and look to the right of me and see a tall, cute Korean boy with blonde hair.

Derek follows my gaze, "Simon, didn't I say to stay at the van?"

The boy, Simon, rolls his eyes and says," Bro if you haven't noticed, you two have been gone for like a half hour."

**Also readalot99- If you are offering to type this for me, because you are such a great best friend, feel free.**

**billie- Thanks for the advice. As I have said, I am really slow at typing, but I have a lot of it written in a notebook and am working on gettin it onto Microsoft Word so I can get it on here. And I am lazy, which doesnt help any.**


	7. Chapter 6

**SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry guys and gals. I really dont have an excuse, but please except my latest chapter as a gift for still reading this story.**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING! Except Lily and Xavier, they are MINE!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Chloe pov

Lily tenses, before turning and sprinting into the woods. I call after her, but she doesn't return, and I didn't expect her to. As we waited for Lily and the mystery boy Xavier to return, Derek stood close to me, arm possessively wrapped around my waist. Simon was standing away from us, looking anywhere but us. Simon was still a tad upset over my choosing Derek over him. The awkward silence was filled with the sound of passing cars. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, "Simon, what if you head back and tell Kit and Lauren that we will be back in a few minutes, hopefully with Lily and her friend Xavier."

Derek went tense at the mention of the two, but I ignored him. Simon put a smile on his face, said a quick "Alright.", and went back to tell the news. I relax against Derek when Simon is about 20 yards away, and sigh,"When do you think he will get over it?"

Derek's voice comes out rough, as if he was having trouble finding words ,"There it no telling with Simon, could be a week longer, or a year, just depends on if we let it bother us, and try to hide our relationship."

I nod, and about to reply when Derek says," They are coming, are you ready for this?"

I nod again, and turn to where I can now hear the sounds of voices and feet walking through undergrowth. When Lily emerges from the trees, I am surprised she is smiling, and her hand is interwoven with a tall boy's, with black hair and shiny penny colored eyes, who I would guess is Xavier. Derek tensed again behind me, and was about to push me behind his back, but with a sharp shake of my head, he stops, but stands directly behind me, close enough that I feel his breath rumpling my hair.

Lily walks forward, but Xavier pulls her back, and they begin a whispered conversation. Finally, Xavier nods and they begin walking toward us again.

"Lily, have you decided to come with us now?" I ask.

"Um," she looks at Xavier for confirmation, he nods ," Yes I think we have decided to come with you."

A smile lights up my face," Okay, let's go then."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy, but I didnt know where to end this.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here you go guys! Enjoy! I worked really hard to get this chapter done so I hope it is good!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So, Bailey, what are you asking for for christmas? You had better say the Darkess Rising books if you know whats good for you.**

**Bailey: No, actually, I am asking for a new phone.**

**Me: BORING! I am asking the rights for the Darkest Powers...or maybe just Derek.**

**Bailey: Ya like thats going to happen, hate to break it to you, but both of those things belong to Kelly Armstrong.**

**Me: *starts crying* Way to break my hopes and dreams!**

**Bailey: This is why you need to be psycho analyzed.**

**Me: I already have and failed!**

* * *

Lily POV

Chloe smiled at my answer, but the boy Derek just scowled. I had given Xavier a quick rundown of what had happened after I found him, asleep against a tree, and him swearing up and down, angered with himself that he wasn't there with me. We walked back towards the road, hand and hand. Xavier was tense beside me as we walked to wherever it was the werewolf's father was. I kept giving him sidelong glances, to which he replied my silent question with a sharp shake of his head, meaning we could talk later.

As we walked towards a silver van, I caught sight of group of people standing next to it, one of them being the boy who came to talk to Chloe and Derek, and then a man who must have been Simon's father talking to him. Xavier immediately pressed closer to my side, aware that we were severely out numbered. I rested my hands on my hips, giving myself the illusion of unimpressed, though it probably didn't do much, considering how rough we looked.

A look of sympathy was present upon the faces of the man Simon was talking to, and another, blonde woman standing next to him. They glanced at each other, nodded, before turning back toward the two of us and walking toward us.

The man reached us and extended a hand toward Xavier, "My name is Kit Bae, please call me Kit. Simon, Derek, and Tori are my children. This is Lauren Fellows. Chloe is her niece," he gestures to the woman beside him," Simon tells us that you might be coming with us, is that correct?"

Xavier stays silent, so I answer for us,"Yes, we are sir, if you will have us." Being polite wasn't something I was often, but if Xavier and I were going to be staying with them, it was necessary.

The dark-haired girl snorted and said," Great, other goody-two-shoes, no offense Chloe."

I tense, and Xavier does too. "Bite me."

The words leave my mouth before I even think about them. Kit and Lauren looked shocked about my quick attitude change. Simon, Chloe, and Derek where laughing, well not Derek, he was smirking; Tori looked like she couldn't decide whether to laugh it off or beat me up.

Kit clears his throat and says, "Well, before you come with us, we would like to know what race you are."

I nod, but Xavier steps forward to protest. I elbow him in the stomach, hard."Of course, Mr. Bae. Xavier is a sorcerer, and I am a witch, but we…have been engineered so our powers are stronger than those of a regular sorcerer or witch."

* * *

**Yes, it is short. Yes, I will update as soon as I can. Yes, the next chapter will be longer because it will have Xavier and Lily's past in it. Yes, reviewing would be appreciated, pwease I beg of thee to review!**


End file.
